1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf ball handling structures and more particularly pertains to a golf ball retrieving device for retrieving a golf ball by an individual residing within a moving golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf ball handling structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf ball handling structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf ball handling structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,145; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,967: U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,466; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,260 U.S. Pat. No. 266,264.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf ball retrieving device for retrieving a golf ball by an individual residing within a moving golf cart which includes a handle assembly supporting a basket frame at a lower end thereof, and a mesh basket attached to the basket frame and operable to capture a golf ball received therethrough.
In these respects, the golf ball retrieving device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retrieving a golf ball by an individual residing within a moving golf cart.